


Written in stars

by Seboostian



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, How do you do tags again!, Love, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Short, Short One Shot, Stars, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seboostian/pseuds/Seboostian
Summary: The light of a billion dead stars on a dark endless ocean filled with galaxies and other universes. Something about the sight made him happy.Izuku could forget the world. At least in that moment, as the stars danced above him.Izuku finds a moment to himself after a long week at U.A. A certain someone joins him.





	Written in stars

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this is one of my first TodoDeku fanfics. It's short, but I hope it gives you a little feels.

A silent sigh escaped Izuku as his eyes watched the starry night sky above him. Something drove him to go out that night, just to watch the night sky. Maybe it was because it reminded him of someone or because he needed some peace of mind. 

Despite the bitter cold biting at his skin and his breath turned into small puffs of clouds. Izuku couldn't care less. 

The light of a billion dead stars on a dark endless ocean filled with galaxies and other universes. Something about the sight made him happy.  
Izuku could forget the world. At least in that moment, as the stars danced above him.

A loud sneeze escaped Izuku after a while. He grumbled a little as he rubbed his nose. The cold was bitter and biting. It made every breath sharp and icy. 

"You'll catch a cold..." A voice said. Izuku jumped and looked behind him. Todoroki stood a few feet away, watching him. Izuku let out a sigh, before he smiled at him.  
"Ah. I guess so. I just... felt like watching the stars... So much has been going on. I just..." Izuku said, he watched Todoroki approach him. A faint smile on his lips.

"You wanted to soak in the moment... I get it." Todoroki said, his voice calm and steady. He stopped beside Izuku. His eyes gazed the view Izuku had been watching for a while.  
The smile on Izuku's lips grew as he turned his gaze back to the sky.

"I... Uhm.." Izuku mumbled, his words got caught in his throat. His cheeks turned a red hue as he kept his eyes on the night sky. With some hesitation, Izuku reached his hand toward Todoroki's, his hand traced over the other boy's hand. Izuku gulped, the nervousness was getting to him, his eyes shifted to look at his face. He jolted a little when his eyes made contact with Todoroki's grey and blue eyes. 

"A-Ah. Sorry..." Izuku said, his voice nervous. He pulled back his hand, but jumped a little when it was grabbed. Todoroki blushed a little as he entangled their hands. Fingers laced together. A perfect fit. 

"It's ok... You're cold, aren't you?" Todoroki asked. His eyes watched Izuku. The blush on his freckled cheeks now deep red. Izuku nodded, too unsure if his voice would break or not if he replied. 

Todoroki gave him a comforting smile. It wasn't a big smile, but enough to make Izuku's heart beat faster. Todoroki pulled the smaller boy toward him, pulled him into a gentle embrace. Izuku smiled even more, he wrapped his arms around Todoroki's torso, enjoying the warmth emitting from the other. 

After a few minutes of standing there, Todoroki pulled back a little. His left hand, his warmest hand, brushed against Izuku's freckled cheek. Izuku leaned into his hand once it stopped and firmly held his cheek. 

Izuku glanced up at Todoroki. Their eyes locked. Todoroki leaned down, his eyes still locked with Izuku's. He brushed his lips over Izuku's, scared he might get pushed away.  
Startled at first, Izuku took a moment to collect himself, before he returned the kiss. Both couldn't hold back their smiles. Izuku wrapped his arms around Todoroki's neck as Todoroki pulled him closer. 

The cold Izuku felt a few minutes ago now forgotten as they stood there. Their moment watched by the stars. 

Izuku broke the kiss, his forehead leaned up against Todoroki's.  
"Maybe... We'll be written in the stars one day..." Izuku said, his eyes locked with Todoroki's. The light of the stars reflected in Todoroki's eyes. 

"Yeah... I hope so." Todoroki replied. A smile grew on his lips as he pulled Izuku in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want more~


End file.
